


Adventures of Snapchat

by tetrispieceofpimps



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: I am going to hell, M/M, PWP, Smut, what is the name for this ship?, wooga, woogi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:24:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetrispieceofpimps/pseuds/tetrispieceofpimps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alright. Yoongi will admit he’s been texting Jihoon. He will admit that texting Jihoon has turned into late night meet-ups (like they could meet at any other time of the day pfft). He will even admit (to a select few) that those meet-ups turned into dates. What he will not admit is that he and Jihoon have progressed any farther.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures of Snapchat

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so this is my first Fic in the pairing and I am complete trash for it. someone save me from this woogi hell.

Alright. Yoongi will admit he’s been texting Jihoon. He will admit that texting Jihoon has turned into late night meet-ups (like they could meet at any other time of the day pfft). He will even admit (to a select few) that those meet-ups turned into dates. What he will not admit is that he and Jihoon have progressed any farther. That he and Jihoon have gotten hot and heavy. Sexted. 

Snapchatted.

It hasn’t progressed any further than that because of schedules. 

Honesty no one was supposed to know that they were fucking. But here he is. Phone blaring a moan from Jihoon as he watches Jihoon play with himself on camera. In the middle of the practice room. The rest of bangtan sitting nearby. There is no way no one didn’t hear that. 

It’s chaos in an instant. Jin is yelling at Yoongi for playing it. The maknaes are shouting and asking who that was. Hoseok’s slipping his phone out of his hands before he can even react. At least Namjoon has the decency to snatch it away from Hoseok before all his secrets are spilled.

“Fuck!” Yoongi shouts as he’s knocked out of his stupor “I-I didn’t know it was going to be that  _ I swear. _ Namjoon please believe me.”

Namjoon’s staring at the screen a little shocked as Jihoon is the top of the received/sent list. “Just… Go deal with it.” He sighs as he tosses Yoongi’s phone towards him “We’re done here anyways, don’t let this happen again. Thank god Mr. Son wasn’t here.”

Yoongi scrambles up and all but runs out of the practice room. He knows this talk isn’t over, only postponed. He hopes Namjoon will understand. 

He dials Jihoon’s number quickly pressing his phone up to his ear, internally begging for the younger to answer. As soon as he hears the connection click he’s speaking “What the fuck Jihoon?”

“I suppose you didn’t like my little surprise?” Jihoon mumbles quietly. Yoongi hears the little smug smile in his voice anyways.

“You were going to send me a music sample. All of them heard what you sent me.” Yoongi whines as he slips into an abandoned recording room. “Thank god it was just Bangtan. Do you have any idea what would’ve happened if any of the staff was there? I’d get a new asshole.”

“Well shit hyung, how was I supposed to know?”

“Send a little warning first? 

Jihoon hums for a moment and Yoongi can almost see the cogs turn in Jihoon’s head “Alright hyung. I’ll send warning next time.”

“Good. Good choice Jihoon.”

“However… “ Jihoon says as he lowers his voice “I think we should meet up tonight Hyung. I have a surprise.”

“A surprise? I’m assuming this has something to do with the ‘surprise’ snapchat?” Yoongi sighs and Jihoon makes a noise to confirm “Alright. I’ll bite. Where are we meeting?”

“We can eat at that auntie’s place? Where our first date was? I’ll take you to the surprise later.”

“Alright. See you then Jiji.”

\----

Jihoon sits at the table playing with his phone. He knows the area is farther away for Yoongi than it is him, and he really should’ve timed this better. He pulls his beanie down farther down his head to hide his brightly coloured hair. He can’t be spotted. He spent way too much time organizing this whole night.

Every time he hears the door chime, Jihoon’s head shoots up only to be disappointed when he sees it’s another person or a couple. He’s getting tired of waiting and is about to text Yoongi when two drinks are placed on the table in front of him and a body sits across from him. Jihoon’s eyes shoot up and he smiles at Yoongi, trying not to be too excited to see his hyung.

“Long time no see stranger.” Yoongi grumbles in satoori. His mask is pulled down and all Jihoon wants to do is lean over and press a kiss on those pink lips. But he has to wait. “What colour is it now?”

“Purple. Less bright than the pink, I like it better.” Jihoon answers as his hands snake onto the table, one a little outstretched to Yoongi, the other curling around his drink. “I ordered for us already. Auntie was just waiting for you to show up to begin cooking.”

Yoongi’s mouth quirks up in a smile and his fingertips brush across the back of Jihoon’s hand on his way to his glass “Purple? Mine’s grey right now. Preparing for the next album already.”

“Darker? Are they working you back to your natural hair colour?”

“I fucking hope so.” Yoongi sighs as his free hand goes to scratch his scalp. “They’ll pay if I go bald. No one in my family has hair loss. So I’ll know exactly who to blame.”

Jihoon snorts a laugh out and shakes his head “I’ll buy you a scalp treatment one day. For now I can only offer my hyung a massage with these fingers” 

“I might take you up on that offer. Limber up Jiji, my scalp is on fire and needs to be soothed.”

They both giggle and lean back as the food is placed in front of them. Both of them saying their thank yous before chowing down. They’re quiet as they eat, legs bumping together and smiles exchanged. It’s comfortable, easy. Even if they were to be caught it’s just friends having dinner. 

“What’s the surprise?” Yoongi asks as he cleans out his bowl. He doesn’t look up at Jihoon as he asks, just a casual question.

“Hotel.” Jihoon answers with a full mouth of food. “I found one nearby, won’t ask questions. Pretty secluded too. Perfect for us yeah?”

“Yeah.”

\----

Yoongi honestly didn’t think they’d be able to do this. It’s nice to pretend that they’re normal people with normal lives and that they don’t matter to the world. It’s nice to have Jihoon push him up against the wall and kiss him like his life depends on it. It’s even nicer to push open their hotel room door and stumble in while tugging clothes off. Hats are discarded first in favour of burying fingers into hair, Jackets are pushed off and left on the floor, shoes kicked across the room. 

Yoongi is pushed onto the bed and Jihoon is on top of him almost immediately, staring down with a grin and Yoongi flashes one of his own before leaning up to capture those soft lips again. It’s slower this time. Less hurried. They have the time to drink each other in. The time to trace forms and shapes into skin. 

Yoongi tugs Jihoon’s sweater up and off and stares at the lean chest. Jihoon shyly covers his chest a bit, obviously self conscious about his build. Yoongi just pulls Jihoon’s hands away and presses kisses to his collarbones, making his way down to a small nipple. The noise Jihoon makes is beautiful to Yoongi’s ears and he softly tongues each nipple and stares up at Jihoon’s face.

Jihoon pushes Yoongi’s face away in favour of undressing him and sitting between his legs, hand on Yoongi’s cock. Pumping him slowly and leaning over to bite Yoongi’s chest, leaving marks in his wake.

There’s the silent question in the air. Who’s going to submit to who? Yoongi honestly doesn’t care, he lets Jihoon take the reigns, where he wants to go, Yoongi will follow. Yoongi’s not even the least bit surprised when he hears the string of filthy words falling from Jihoon’s mouth like a melody.

“You like this don’t you hyung? Like the feeling of my fingers on you? So pliant, just for me.” Jihoon hisses as he pulls away. Yoongi hears more than sees the bottle of lube being uncapped. “I am going to fuck you. You’re going to like it alright?”

Yoongi nods and opens his legs wider when he feels Jihoon’s hand move below him. Yoongi swears quietly as Jihoon’s fingers circle his hole slowly and pushes in. Its minute for Yoongi to adjust before he cants his hips towards the finger. Jihoon gets the hint and moves the finger in and out for a few minutes before adding another. Yoongi shivers when he feels Jihoon’s fingers open inside him, stretching him. It’s not enough and Yoongi is grinding down on the fingers, fucking himself onto them when Jihoon slips in the third causing him to gasp.

“Keep going Hyung, fuck yourself on my fingers.” And Yoongi can’t help but obey.

It feels like forever before those fingers curl inside him, brushing against his prostate and making him see stars. Yoongi whines softly “There again…” and continues grinding down, desperate to get that friction again.

Jihoon removes his fingers and Yoongi stares up at him, waiting. He doesn’t have to wait long when he feels Jihoon’s cock push up against his hole, sliding in easily. 

“Fuck hyung, look how you swallow up my cock.” Jihoon groans as he leans over Yoongi. Yoongi grins up at Jihoon and wiggles around, trying to get used to the burning stretch. 

Its a moment before Jihoon pulls out and slams back in. It’s just want Yoongi needed. Both of them moan as Jihoon sets a quick pace. They’re not going to last long, both of them too worked up to drag anything out. Yoongi’s clutching Jihoon’s arms, encouraging him and edging him on. Jihoon presses kisses all over Yoongi’s face before leaning back. His hips dig into the flesh of Yoongi’s ass and Yoongi doesn’t have time to dwell on the bruises he’ll have later when Jihoon’s hand works his cock as fast as it can go.

Yoongi doesn’t even have time to warn Jihoon he’s coming before it happens. Thick ropes of white covering his chest and Jihoon’s hand as he groans out and babbles in satoori for Jihoon to keep going. He has to give the younger man props for actually following through on his demands. Yoongi’s overly sensitive and Jihoon’s still going, still chasing his own orgasm down and Yoongi’s clutching at the bed sheet’s and trembling while the pleasure gets to much. It’s painful and Yoongi thrives on it as his stomach swirls again, coiling up.

Jihoon sounds out a warning to Yoongi that he’s about to come. Yoongi tells him to keep going in a broken voice. A hiccup comes out as Yoongi’s eyes water and suddenly he’s tensing up again. Jihoon swears as he stutters to a stop and pulls out, coming all over Yoongi’s chest.

They both slump into each other, satisfied and tired, just laying there for a few minutes before Jihoon get’s up. He walks into the bathroom and comes out with a warm cloth, wiping down Yoongi gently before himself. Jihoon crawls back into bed with Yoongi, both of them smiling.

“You still owe me that head massage.” Yoongi mumbles as he lays his head on Jihoon’s chest. Jihoon can’t refuse that and presses his fingers against Yoongi’s scalp, rubbing tiredly.

“Thanks for… Doing this.” Jihoon sighs as his hands keep working.

Yoongi hums softly and Jihoon almost thinks that Yoongi’s dozing off “Thank you Jihoonie, I really enjoyed this night.”

“You’re welcome.”

\----

“So… Jihoon huh?” Namjoon asks a few days later in the recording room. “Never really expected that.”

Yoongi frowns and pouts as he looks at Namjoon “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“He’s.. Soft, and not at all you’re ideal man.” Namjoon explains as he clicks around on the computer.

“He’s not really that soft Joon-ah.”

“I regret asking.”  
  
“Get your head out of the fucking gutter.”


End file.
